Concrete angel
by MauraRizzoli16
Summary: A young Maura Isles has lost everything by the time she was 3. Now at the age of 7 she befriends a young girl who is determined at protect her at all costs. Will the girl be able to save a dying Maura before she dies? Will Maura be able to open up to this girl and let her into her world?


A/N: I got the idea while listening to concrete angel by Martina McBride. Thought it could make a good story. review or PM me with any feedback. sorry for a short first chapter. just getting things warmed up.

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Rizzoli & Isles :(

* * *

Chapter 1

Around six thirty in the morning, a 7 year old Maura Isles wakes up from her less than peaceful slumber. Keeping the noise to a minimum she makes her way to the bathroom from her room then goes right back to her room. She lifts up her mattress and grabs a picture that she's not supposed to have. She can't help but silently cry as she looks down at the picture. Her adoptive parents died when she was three, hit by a drunk driver while crossing the road. With no relatives that would take her in, she went into foster care. She spent two years there and when she was five she was adopted by two people who would be her killers by the time she was 8.

Maura put the picture back under her mattress and get ready for her first day of school. Changing from her bed clothes to her everyday clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises and welts and minor cuts covered her tiny body. Sadly, she was used to it. With an alcoholic 'Father' and a druggie 'Mother', this happened often to the 7 year old. She did all she could to hide the marks from people so they wouldn't take her away from the only people she's really known. The swelling around her right eye had gone down tremendously from two weeks ago. She put on the same dress that she wore yesterday (because it was the only clothes she had besides a huge t-shirt, which she wore to bed and undergarments.) and went downstairs. She made her lunch of water, crackers, cheese, and bread because that was all she was allowed to eat. All the cookies and candy was mommies and daddies. Grabbing an old bag for school books, she left for school.

Walking places was a normal thing for Maura. She would walk everywhere because her parents were always too busy for her. She didn't have any friends, but she was bright. She was practically a genius. She would walk to the library and read until thirty minutes till her parents would be back from work. They never knew that she would leave for hours at a time almost every day. Finally making it to the school she is directed to her class room. Once she walks in she see's children with designer clothes, their hair nicely done, 'probably by their mothers' she thought. Everyone is taller than her and that's already a problem. Then she sees a young, very pretty girl. She's taller than her, short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a baseball jersey with the name 'Rizzoli' on the back with the number 17 on it. The girl smiles at her and walks up to her. She immediately begins to step back and crouches into a tight ball in the corner. She walks over to her and kneels down. "Hey. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Jane. What's yours?" Jane asked her calmly. She can't tell why Maura was cowering in fear of her. The small girl looks up at him and softly says, "My name is Maura." Jane helped her up and they walked over to the table and sat down next to each other.

For the next 8 and half hours the pair was inseparable. Maura, although being shy, was slightly interested in the girl. She was her first friend, and she was thrilled. She was nice to her and when the kid in the class called her 'Maura- The- Bora' she yelled at them. Jane, on the other hand, was in love with this little girl. While they were in English Maura raised her hand and her sleeve fell all the way down to her shoulder. She thought no one was looking but she was mistaken. She tried to cover it up quickly but Jane at that moment had turned her head and saw all of the bruises and grip marks that covered her little arm. Since Jane's older brother Frankie was a detective working in special victims unit she could only guess on what was going on at Maura's home. She was going to tell Frankie and see if she could help the love of her young life. As they parted at the end of the day Jane pulled Maura into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She knew at that moment that she needed to become her protector. Maura tensed when Jane wrapped her arms around her but relaxed after a few seconds. 'So this is what love feels like?' She thought. She pulled away after a few minutes, said goodbye to her new friend and started heading back to her house. Jane was sad to watch her leave but knew that she was going to try to fix things and sprinted down the street to his house.

Six hours later, Maura's father sitting in the lazy boy drinking the last beer while her mother is off buying drugs from her local drug dealer no doubt. He gets up to get another beer from the fridge. He slams the door when he finds no beer residing in its usual place. His mind immediately goes to thinking that Maura took his things and goes do find her. He sees Maura walking fearfully down the hallway and grabs her. *Punch.* Maura starts to cry when her father's fist comes crashing into her stomach. * Kick.* Jason, her father, beats the crap out of Maura almost every day. Most of the time it was because there was no more booze in the house and she just happened to walk past the room he was in. Anyone walking past the house can hear all the swearing and screaming and crying. After five more minutes of this, *Punch*, this one makes contact with Maura jaw. *Kick.* ... *Silence*. Tear marks stain down Maura's face as she lies on the cold hardwood floor. Jason swears and kicks her limp but alive body then steps over her to go to bed. Tonight is one of the many nights that Maura won't be making it up to bed.


End file.
